Lykaios
Wolfy's Sona.Do not use in Rps, fanfics, or art without permission. Lyla Is being revamped, sorry for the disorganization and lack of information in some areas :3 |-|Info= Lyla in Wolf form! Appearance ! Thank you so much]] Lyla has Light blue main scales, and her underbelly is purple.She has IceWing spines that can change color, but is usually dark blue or pale lavender.She has a gold streak running down the side of her body.From the elbow/knee down on her legs, the blue on her scales fades into deep scarlet, and the red has dark violet swirls twisting around her arm/legs.Her wings and ruff start out silver, than fade to the same shade of blue as her spines.About a talons-length from the tip of her tail, the scales fade in the same way her legs do:fading to red with purple swirls.Other than her spines, her scales do not change color, though they do appear to shift slightly, as though made of liquid. She has bold,green eyes,and silver horns and talons. Personality ,totally a face Lyla would make, Thank you!]] One way to describe Lyla would be obsessive.She has a ton of favorite shows,books,and movies, and if you ask her who her favorite character is,it'll usually take five minutes, and even then she can never pick just one!She has a soft spot for animals, especially cats, wolves,and puppies. Lyla is very outgoing and bold when it comes to meeting new people, especially if they share a common interest.She does have a tenancy to drift off during a conversation,seeing as her mind wanders a lot. She will discuss her fan theories until she's forced to stop and can never resist a chance add some random knowledge to the topic. She can rarely have a conversation without a witty remark or some sarcasm.She loves memes, they are the best kind of humor,and also enjoys puns, no matter how corny.She is not easily offended, and actually enjoys exchanging insults, as she sees it as a battle of wits.She absolutely loves reading, memes, drawing, and hanging out with animals. Her favorite kind of animal is a Wolf, though she also adores cats and raptors.She loves being out in the rain, and cold weather is her favorite. When outside she can be found playing with animals, or climbing trees.She doesn't like heat; summer is her least favorite season(spring and autumn are her favorites). , thank you!]] Strengths/Weaknesses Lykaios is very fast, but she can only run for a short amount of time before tiring out. She climbs well,and loves heights.She can handle cold very well,but hates heat, as it makes her slow and sluggish.She spends most of her time thinking of sarcastic remarks and is never at a loss for words, except on rare occasions.She is a fast thinker, but that means she doesn't consider outcomes before saying or doing something. |-|Refs= Lykaios-Head-Ref.png |-|Gallery= Gallery Thank you to everyone who added to the gallery! You're all awesome! ChristmasPfP!.png|Christmas headshot by me! Lykaios.jpg| Drawn by me Forlykaios..png|By Ivyfrost, Adorable, TYSM! Cool name cant spell or pronounce it.png|By Enigma, Awesome! 15308030938151646107954.jpg|Bracelet made by SkyDream, That's cool! 1530802888175464360253.jpg|Bracelet made by SkyDream, 7ABC59C1-3B15-417B-9D45-42A1AF935ADD.png|By RWD, This is Amazing! WatercolorLyk.jpeg|By Sab, Neat! LykaiosByCut-Throat.jpg|By Cut-Throat, That's beautiful! FRLykaios.png|Made by Sab on FR, Thank you! Screenshot_2018-07-20-21-01-14.png|Made by PinkTiger, Cute! Lyla_001.jpg|thumb|By Dreaming, so Awesome! LYEK.png|Thank you Dewdrop, This is Magnificent! File:Yello.jpeg|Drawn by Pearl, Nice! File:8820502012507056951.jpg|Thanks, Crystal! IMG 1997.jpg|Flowery Aesthetics |-|Relationships= Relationships Ask in the comments to be added. Preferably only sonas/alts, but I will occasionally add a normal oc. Dreaming~ Lylas good friend, and fellow Marvel, Wolves, and How to train your dragon fan. Fun to talk to and laughs at Lylas puns! Diamondback ( Sandwing 101 )~ Lykaios likes Diamondback, a fellow Harry Potter fan, and hopes to join more roleplays with him. Peri~ Lykaios enjoys Peris company, and enjoy talking to her Stormjumper~ Stormjumper and Lykaios are quite similar, and Lykaios is fascinated by her powers, and slightly intimidated Jargon~ Lykaios really likes talking to Jargon, especially about Harry Potter and Marvel :P And likes Selkies as well as her. Iceberry~ Lykaios loves talking to Berry, and considers her a great friend! |-|Quotes= |-|Trivia= Trivia *Name pronounced Ly-kee-ose *her favorite books include Harry Potter, Wings of Fire, Lord of the Rings, Foxcraft, White Fang, a Wrinkle in Time, Warrior Cats, Survivors, Dewey the Library Cat,My side of the Mountain,Jurassic Park, and basically all things fantasy, animal related, of fiction. *is a Christan *is homeschooled *hates heat *Hides her emotions well *Is an early bird and a night owl *Loves animals and nature *Has mild Lycrathopy *Is adunaewen1 on Minecraft servers *Loves Marvel *Is nutreal towards DC *Memes.are.life. *Ravenclaw *Loves Wolves *thinks sunrise is the best time of day *Likes running and climbing trees |-|Songs= {| Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Ahill2208) Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Winged Wolves Category:Dragons Category:Content: Ahill2208 Category:Sonas Category:Christains